Abby's date with the President
by Joygrl88
Summary: Abby baits Gibbs while she's dressed up like Marilyn Monroe one Halloween. What she gets is quite the pleasant surprise. Witch hunt episode spoilers. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor have any association with NCIS. I simply write for fun, they unfortunately are own by DPB and CBS. And it's totally unfair!

Spoilers: Witchhunt

A/N: This story really had no point I was just in a Gabby mood and just started typing. I don't know. It is a multi chapter fic, so don't worry.

**Interesting**

Halloween is the time of year that all the crazies come out. DiNozzo has made it perfectly clear that he hates Halloween, for all obvious reasons. I don't say anything, but I second that motion. Not only do you have to deal with strange people dressed in stranger costumes, but then they have to decorate every surface of their house, yard and sometimes animals to get "into it". Whatever that means. I for one have always disliked it. Never made any sense to me why adult people would spend wads of cash on fake blood and guts. Like I said before, Halloween is the time when crazy people come out of the woodwork. No I don't like Halloween…

Until I walk in her lab and I see her costume for this year. I am seriously tempted to change my mind and declare Halloween my most favorite holiday. Because her costume this year is Marilyn Monroe and I mean it's complete with wig and dress and everything to make you go weak in the knees. She always does this. I don't know why this year is any different. Every year she dresses up for her "favorite" holiday and comes into the office to show us all her costume before she heads to whatever party she has planned for the evening. This year though, she didn't. As if she new it would be the highlight of the night. She wasn't wrong in that regard. Most definitely the highlight of the day, month and even year. And I'm not the only one that thinks that if DiNozzo and McGee's reactions are any indication.

She never misses a beat, as though it's just another day and any other case. She goes into explaining all the things that she, McGee and DiNozzo have found in regards to the kidnapped little girl and the dead skeleton on Ducky's autopsy table. I listen and then hand out my orders, expecting them to be tended to without hesitation. But when I turn around…they haven't even acknowledged that I said anything muchless was in the room. They both have that dazed look on their face like they can't get enough of her and are ready to devour her. Yep, this needs to end Now. So I decide the best tactic is to do the usual headslap and get their attention. They run of with a "Yes Boss" and "On it Boss" and don't turn around on their way out. Abby is no help, she just keeps looking at me with one of her trade mark smirks. I just can't resist.

"Not bad for a blonde" I say and her smirk grows into a grin to match mine I have to say. I can't help it she just brings it out of me.

"You know that there's no statistical evidence that proves that blondes have lower IQ's then any other hair color." She says. I'm already heading for the door, because if I stay another minute in these close quarters with her I can't be responsible for my actions. Never has a blonde been more attractive to me then she is right now. And I'm suppose to be with Hollis. So before I have time to think I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"I'll take your word for it Abbs."

This of course gets another smirk from her and then as I leave the room she says,

"There's more if you're interested, Mr. President."

I stopped dead in my tracks and for a split second try to decide if I am interested. Before I can stop myself I've turned and popped my head back through the doorway and see her looking back at me with the most seductive smirk I have ever seen on a woman. As if she knew I would come back, because whether people want to believe it or not… I am very interested and she knows it. Ever the professional she gets back on topic and I leave still not fully aware of what just happened between the two of us, but sure something has.

This could get interesting…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Why must we have to write this everytime? Isn't it bad enough that I don't have anything to do with NCIS nor do I own it, but you people insist on rubbing it my face by making me type this out. This is sooo not funny!

A/N: If you couldn't tell that last chapter was Gibb's POV and now we're going for a walk in the world of Sciuto. Enjoy! :)

**Happy Halloween to Me**

Ok, so it's no secret to anyone that I love Halloween. I mean all you have to do is see me in passing and you pretty much can figure it out. I do LOVE this day of the year. And no it's not because it's surrounded in death, blood and guts, but because I get to dress up and make people take notice, people who wouldn't normally notice to begin with. Namely one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I try and I try every year to get his attention and every year it's the same old thing. He smiles and kisses my head and tells me to be careful and to call him if anything goes 'hinky' and then moves back to his desk to continue reading a report about a case and that's all I get. Every stinkin' year!

After this happened last year for like the 5th year in a row, I made a decision. I was going to render him speechless the next time Halloween rolled around. I have spent the better part of half the year planning this and everything thus far has gone according to plan. Now if only Gibbs will react the way he's suppose to then everything will fall into place. Gibbs. That's where my plan gets a bit hazy, you see Gibbs isn't an exact science and where Tony or Tim may fall over, Gibbs, well he may not even acknowledge me or my outfit. It is a problem, but oh well I've spent too much time planning this to back out now, so here goes nothin'.

I get to the Navy Yard and as expected Tony and Timmy are falling all over themselves over my costume. Oh I forgot, you see this year I'm dressed as the very lovely and sexy Marilyn Monroe and I am so having the time of my life. I knew that Tony, Tim and even Palmer would love it and as fun as it is to watch them drool and smirk, they aren't the ones I've done this for. So for now I'll play with them and wait until I have something that HE has to come down here for and then we'll see if careful planning paid off.

I'm having a blast with the guys and they in turn seem to be enjoying my company as well. Although we usually have a good time together I get the feeling that my um, appearance has a little more to do with it tonight. Finally oh finally I get something that I have to call Gibbs for and I have to tell myself to calm down. This outfit loses something if you're too nervous or jumpy to look at the other person. I mean nobody wants to see a nervous, sweaty Marilyn. So I have to go for sultry and sexy. That's what it's all for anyway, right? Breathe Abby, just breathe.

He doesn't even acknowledge that I'm even in costume and so hiding my disappointment I tell him what I've found with Tony and McGee's help. I'm seriously upset, but can't help but smile at Tony and Tim. They would make even the most harden criminal smile, Gibbs just gave them an order and neither one has moved from standing right beside me. Now this could get interesting…I'm fighting to stay true to form and giving my most intrigued yet sultry look to the boys. Then Gibbs walks up and has just noticed that neither one has moved. He smacks them hard on the back of the head and that's when my control is almost lost. It's just too funny watching them run off embarrassed at being called out by their boss and mine.

Ok, whoa. That's a different look. Hmmm, never been on the receiving end of that before and he has sent me some looks. That's when I know that all my planning has paid off. And I'm very excited that I hardly hear his comment. Wait, what?

Did he just flirt? Come on Abby think of something…if you don't he'll know something's up. Think! So I say the first random thing that pops in my head. Something about statistical evidence about hair color or something. I don't even know what I said, but he's walking away and I'm losing it. So I hear myself blurt out.

"There's more if you're interested, Mr. President." Well you know planning this thing as long as I have, it just comes down to desperate times called for desperate measures and if he doesn't respond I can just write it off to just getting in character. But please oh please respond Gibbs. I don't realize I'm holding my breath until his head pops around the corner and I know that he's very much aware of my double sided meaning. When he walks back into my lab I'm not sure if he's getting a sexy smirk from me or a full blown goofy smile. I'm so happy at that moment it doesn't even matter.

He leaves my lab after I run through the rest of the details and I can finally release the breath I've been holding. Gibbs interested in me. Or did he just come back in for the rest of the evidence? Or maybe it was both. Either way you look at it…

This could get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

See chapters 1 and 2 for the usual disclaimers. It's just too depressing to write everytime. Sorry.

A/N: Ok so I've taken a few liberties with the whole Gibbs/Mann thing. And remembered something in an episode about him saying he was gonna call but never did. So in my story he didn't and we never ever here from her again. Cause I could not stand her at all!!!

**Could it get any better?**

We ended up not able to close the case till almost dawn. It for once had a happy ending, which we were all thankful for. I will never understand why people think it's acceptable to go and mess with children. It doesn't make any sense to me and I always have a hard time when any child is involved in a case. For the remainder of the night and until we start to leave to go home the next day, I'm too distracted to think about Abby anymore or our previous conversation. Now that I'm leaving to go get a few hours sleep it all comes back and I can't help but smile.

I want her. Always have, it just gets really weird or as Abby would say 'hinky'. But still something about our banter today really got to me like it hasn't before. She couldn't have been serious about the whole "Mr. President" thing, could she? And if she was, does that mean she wants me as much as I want her? The whole thing was making my head hurt and after working all night and finally getting to go home I couldn't make any decisions or even think about a certain gothic lab rat until I got some sleep.

After sleeping for a few hours I head back into work. We are given the rest of the day off, but I figure I can go back and sort some things out. I'm trying to decide if I'm technically with Mann anymore or what. I actually haven't seen her in several weeks and I was suppose to call her after our last date, but got busy with a case and just never got around to it. Not that it mattered anyway, she was grating on my nerves with already talking commitment and we had only been out a few times. So no I guess I wasn't with her anymore.

Ok, now that that's figured out, what do I do about Abby? She was getting at something and if its what I think she was getting at then we are both going to be very happy with the outcome. But I don't want to just come out and say anything, that's not my style. I need to get her worked up and flustered and tease her a little before I lay it out there for her. I really want her to confirm what I already know because I'm her boss and it could get complicated if I'm reading too much into anything. So think Jethro think.

Her last words go over and over in my head like a broken record…_Mr. President_. _Mr. President?_ I see her smirk and her eyes looking at me with love and affection. _Mr. President?_ I just can't shake the whole Mr. President line. If I was honest with myself I would say that that's my favorite nickname that she's ever given me. And then it hits me with perfect clarity what I can do about Abby. It's perfect and if done correctly will have her telling me how she feels and then I in return can tell her how I feel. I can't even believe how perfect this is and as I leave the office after sorting through things I find myself grinning. Now I just have to find a day when neither of us will be at the office. This is going to be perfect…

I mean could it get any better?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I so don't own any of the recognizable characters. If I did Gibbs and Abby would have been together from the start and have some kids by now! They are owned by CBS.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here we go again! Enjoy!!

**Dinner with the President**

I come into work early. Since we got to go home at dawn yesterday after closing the case I feel like I've missed so much and it was only half a day. I miss my babies and I need to catch up on any cases that have come in since I wasn't here yesterday afternoon. Unlike what many people think I work for everybody here at NCIS not just Gibbs' team. Although his is by far my favorite team to work with I am the only forensic scientist in the building so when I'm not here, chaos abounds. Or so I like to think.

Halloween came and went rather quickly. I mean after planning and planning, it was kinda like Christmas, you wait and wait and then blink and it's over. It was very good though. I can still see the look he gave me and the intrigued grin when I called him _Mr. President._ I get chills just thinking about it. Since I didn't see him after that or before I left yesterday I don't know how he'll be when he comes in today. It's not like anything was said between us but something definitely happened. I think. Well I hope. Oh who am I kidding, we've been playing this game for years, yesterday was the first time I had the nerve to openly flirt so he really knew what I meant. Oh I hope he understood what I was trying to say. I seriously need some caffeine.

The day passes slowly, which is odd because I've only had a handful of slow days since working here and I've been here going on 10 yrs. I haven't seen Gibbs today which is another oddity because well, I always see Gibbs. I began to think about our little moment again. And I just can't help but smile, cause whether he thinks anything is between us or not, it sure was fun to flirt so openly with him. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't here the elevator ding.

"Afternoon, Abbs." Gibbs says "You look happy."

After I compose myself from nearly having a heart attack, I answer him with a smile and a nod.

"Gibbs! It's about time you got here. I'm seriously going into caffeine withdrawal and I have nothing to do today and I'm so bored. And where's my Caff-Pow Gibbs? I didn't see you all day yesterday and then don't see you till the afternoon today and you haven't brought me anything. What gives?" I finish my ramble out of breath and he's looking at me like he's very amused.

"Is that the only reason you wanted to see me?" He asks and he looks a little hurt. I never want to hurt Gibbs, I love him too much. I walk over to him and give him the biggest hug I can without falling over from actually getting to touch him and smile.

"No, Gibbs! I can't believe you would think that you bringing me Caff-Pows are the only reasons that I would want to see you. You know I love you, right? I mean I love you all, Tony, McGee, Ziva, Ducky and even Palmer. I mean it's just I haven't seen you and then I didn't get my drink yesterday either and I was just wondering what I did to not get my drink, and Gibbs…" I'm cut off with a finger to the lips.

"I get it Abby. I was only teasing. What are you doing if you're so bored. You didn't look bored when I walked in. Thinking about someone or something?" He asked me amusement in his voice.

Oh crap! What am I suppose to say. If I hadn't been so out of it when he came in I could've composed myself and he wouldn't have caught me daydreaming about him. At least I didn't say his name or anything. That would've been really embarrassing.

"Oh, well I was just, um" _Come on Abby_, "um, you know just thinking about everything that I did yesterday and then I, um." _You're a terrible liar._ I can't even think so I just shut up and smile. I know Gibbs can never say no to me when I give my famous "Abby" smile.

He's clearly enjoying himself at my expense and there's not one thing I can do about it because he caught me. Not the other way around and I know he knows what I was thinking about. Which adds to my embarrassment. I want Gibbs. I do, but I don't want him catching me daydreaming about him. I could officially die right now.

"Calm down, Abby. It was just a question. I just really came down to see how you were. Since I didn't get to see you yesterday. I was just checking on you." He says and I'm reminded once again why I love him. He's just too sweet for his own good.

"Oh well, then yeah, I'm fine. Good. Perfect." I say. It's just pathetic at this point. I've never been so flustered in all my life. I don't even know how it happened.

He grins at me now cause like I said it's just pathetic and I want to crawl under my desk and hide. But I don't and we just kinda stare at each other for a moment. I'm trying to think of something to say which is odd because I always know what to say and he's looking at me like he's trying to figure something out. Yeah that's weird too.

As he gets ready to go he walks up to me and fingers one of my pig-tails and I want to die on the spot. Then he turns to leave. What?! That's it. I need a cold shower, cause he's never done that before. I turn back to my computer and take a couple deep breaths to calm my rapid heart beat. It's then that I feel him standing behind me and what I here makes me want to faint.

"Good to hear. You need to be in tip top shape when you go out to dinner tonight." He says in my ear. I can't think much less speak but I do manage a very weak.

"Dinner?" It's barely a whisper.

"Yeah" he says, " Dinner. Tonight, Marilyn." And with that he kisses my head and turns to leave.

I call after him and ask "Who am I having dinner with?" and when he answers I feel like fainting.

"With the President, of course." He says with his trademark Gibbs grin. And I want to die on the spot. I don't because I've got to go home and get ready. Because it looks like I'm having…

Dinner with the President.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody and it's very depressing.

**A night to remember**

I can hardly contain the smile that wants to break out on my face when I hear Abby fumbling for the words to say when I walk in on her daydreaming. She was so lost in thought when I entered her lab that I knew it was the perfect opportunity to start my plan.

I wanted to fluster her and with Abby that is NO easy feat, because Abby doesn't fluster. She just goes right with the flow and makes stuff up as she's going. It's really rather remarkable how she can turn it on and off like she does. She is the one person I still haven't figured out, but I like to think that I'm making progress.

Watching her search for words and turn 3 shades of red is probably one of the funniest things that I've seen in awhile. My plan seems to be working, she is most definitely flustered. I know I should stop and play nice, but it's just too much fun and in the end it will all be worth it. So for the moment as mean as it seems…I stick with the plan.

At last I think she's suffered enough and decide that teasing a little, also part of the BIG plan, is next. I decide that some form of touching should be sufficient, so I just walk up to her and barely finger one of her pigtails. I hardly touch her and she turns white, this whole experience is very enlightening. I never knew she had such deep feelings for me. I'm very intrigued.

I think that's enough for the time being. I'll let her compose herself and then maybe later on today I'll come back and tease her a little more. But as I get to the door, I hear a very shaky breath being released and I know that I can't tease her anymore. So I walk up behind her and whisper in her ear.

"Good to hear. Because you need to be in tip top shape when you go out to dinner tonight." I know this will throw her completely off, but see that's what's so perfect about this plan. It's Abby proof.

"Dinner?" she asks and I can barely hear her.

"Yeah. Dinner. Tonight, Marilyn." I say. I just can't resist.

I can feel the excitement rolling off of her. I have to admit I'm excited too. I've been wanting to ask Abby out for awhile, but other then our traditional birthday dinners, I've kinda chickened out. Yes I can chicken out too! After our conversation on Halloween I'm convinced that she's attracted to me as much as I am to her. So when she asks me who she's going to dinner with I can't help the reply that comes out of my mouth. And I have to grin when I see her reaction.

"With the President, of course." I say.

I leave with that. Now I just have to move on to the next part of the plan. But I can't do that until work is over and I go home and get dressed. I have no doubt she will love everything that is going to happen at dinner tonight.

After a long day and no cases, just mountains of paperwork, I send the team home and head there myself. I need to shower and dress and then head out to the restaurant and get everything set up. I figured that Abby nor I normally go to a restaurant this fancy to eat, but she is planning on eating with "The President" and he wouldn't just go to a burger place. So tonight…fancy it is.

I go over my check list and I'm satisfied with everything. I head over to Abby's place to pick her up. I can't help the smile that I have on my face as I drive over to get her. This is going to be great and I'm very confidant in the fact that this will be…

A night to remember.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters. And I'm not making any money on this. Simply for my pleasure.

A/N: It's getting late and we must hurry! We have to get ready for dinner!! Enjoy!

**Can't Hardly Wait**

The rest of my day goes by at a snails pace. After my "encounter" with Gibbs this afternoon, there is no way I'm getting much, if anything done today. After begging for the clock to move and cleaning every last inch of my lab, it's finally time to go. I fight the impulse to run to my car and speed home.

Gibbs never told me what time he was coming to pick me up, so I assume that it'll be around 8:00. I also reserve the right to assume that we aren't going for the usual burger and fries like we do every year for my birthday and his. That's our secret, every year I take Gibbs out for his birthday too. No one knows that though.

When I get home I'm so excited I don't know what to do first. I need to pick an outfit and shower and redo my make up…! Did I mention I was excited? I might be a little or, well a lot nervous. This is something that I have wanted since I first met the man and now that it's finally happening, I might possibly throw up. I seriously need to calm down.

After jumping in the shower I feel instantly better. Now I can decide what outfit is perfect for this evening, I'm not sure what Gibbs has planned, but you can bet that I'll be prepared. I look through everything that I own and finally settle on the "dress". It's black and looks similarly like my Marilyn Monroe outfit. It's not extremely fancy, but you can play it up or down and it's something that I'm really comfortable in. I settle on my new sexy black heels and match up some accessories and my outfit is complete. All that's left is my hair and make up.

Pigtails will never do, so I settle on curling and pinning half of it up. Once that's done I tackle the easiest job and that's my make up. It takes me no time to reapply and change purses. I give myself a once over in the mirror and go into the living room to sit down and watch the clock. Now I wait.

I hate waiting. It gives me too much time to think and double check my outfit or question the way I look. I need to just relax, it just Gibbs. Ok, that didn't help. It Gibbs! It's Gibbs and he asked me out on a date. **Me**. That's when it hits me that I shouldn't be nervous about tonight or about anything I'm wearing. It's Gibbs. Gibbs, my boss and friend and I wouldn't have it any other way. Seriously!

I can't sit and wait though, I'm driving myself crazy! Pacing the kitchen and then running to the mirror again just to make sure everything is perfect. My first date with Gibbs. Oh I'm so excited and I'm so hyped up. Even with the amount of Caff Pows that I drink, this is a feeling not even they can give me. I hate waiting!

Just as I have that thought, I knock sounds on my door. My heart starts to pound in my chest, I've waited for this moment for a long time and I want to savor everything that happens tonight. When I open my door my breathe catches in my throat, standing before me in a nice black suit, white shirt and black tie is Gibbs. I remember my voice and flash him my biggest smile.

"Wow, Gibbs! You look great!"

"Thanks Abs. You look beautiful! You ready?"

"Yep. So where are you taking me, Mr President?" I ask him while I'm locking my door. He places a hand on the small of my back and leads me to his car.

"It's a surprise." And with a kiss on my cheek he opens the door for me. I don't think I've stopped smiling since I opened my door and saw him standing there. So it's with pleasure that I look at him and say…

"Well, I can hardly wait."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

A/N: This chapter is from OUR point of view. I thought we could just follow them to their date. Hope you enjoy the evening! Also I have never been to Washington DC so everything that I may or may mot describe in this chapter may or may not be quite so accurate. :)

**Simply Magical**

It was quiet at first after they got in the car and started driving, neither knew exactly what to say. I mean they were on their first "official" date and both were lost in their own thoughts. Finally after taking the quiet as much as she could Abby decided that conversation was the best thing for both of them.

"So, you ever gonna tell me where we're going, Gibbs?"

"Abbs, I already told you it's a surprise. Don't worry, ok?"

"Oh I'm so not worried. I'm just really excited and I love love love surprises. So really I'm just curious. Not worried though. I mean why would I be worried around you? You never make me…"

"Abby"

"Yes?" She had to smile at him. She new that if she went into one of her long rants that they would fall into their comfort zone of playful banter and it would relax the evening and make it more enjoyable for both of them.

They drove for what seemed like an eternity to Abby. She had no clue what Gibbs had in mind and she was really starting to get curious as to what it was. Gibbs was enjoying watching her, she was beautiful and he hoped she was pleasantly surprised with what he had planned for the evening. It wasn't really what he thought would be Abby's style, but he remembered her saying something one time about '_girls like to get dressed up and feel wanted sometimes.'_ He was relying heavily on that statement to ring true.

Finally they got to there turn off and things started to get more confusing to Abby. She had been under the impression that they were going to a fancy restaurant, but she so was not expecting this. Gibbs had taken the turn into the tourist section of DC and was now heading straight for the exit for the Washington Monument. She loved this city, it was always so alive and beautiful, especially at night when all of the landmarks were lit up and the stars were shining down.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah"

"Um, I thought we were going to a restaurant? There's not anything but vendors around here? And I'm a little overdressed for a hotdog stand." Abby was slightly disappointed that she wasn't going to be in a nice place with Gibbs, she wanted everyone to see them together and know that a man like Gibbs wanted a girl like her.

"Abby, I told you it was a surprise. Just trust me, ok? I was going to take us to a nice place to eat_,_ but then changed my mind at the last second. I thought you might like this a little better. So don't worry." Gibbs was really trying hard not to ruin the surprise and he knew Abby was disappointed that they weren't going to a public place to eat, though he didn't know why she was disappointed with it.

The rest of the drive was in silence. Abby was still trying to figure out what Gibbs had planned when they stopped. Before she knew what was happening Gibbs was on her side of the car and was opening her door for her like he always did. They began to walk and finally she just couldn't stand it any longer.

"Ok, I've waited and I've trusted you, but now I'm really curious and want to know what you've got planned. Here we are in the middle of DC and I'm no closer to finding out what the evening holds then I was this afternoon when you asked me out. Please Gibbs, just give me a hint? Please?"

"Ok, I'll give you a hint. But just one and then you stop asking. Got it?"

"Yay! Ok deal. One hint and I stop asking."

"What's at the bottom of this hill?"

Abby didn't have to think about it, she knew exactly what was at the bottom of the hill. So she answered without any hesitation.

"The Washington Monument. But that's not a hint, Gibbs. Everybody knows that, so where's my hint?"

"Nope. You said one hint and you would stop asking. So I gave you one hint, I can't help it that it's not the one you wanted." He wasn't even trying to hide the humor in his statement nor was he trying to hide his grin. This plan was perfect.

Abby wasn't paying attention as they were nearing the bottom of the hill, she was so preoccupied with her confusion. It's not that she never got confused, but it happened so rarely that it was making her uncomfortable. Not with Gibbs or the situation, but with the not knowing.

"Ok, I give up. I will not ask anymore questions and I will not ask for anymore hints. I will simply enjoy the fact that you have gone to a lot of trouble to surprise me and it is working remarkable well. So there, I have admitted defeat and will no longer continue bugging you for answers."

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at her very dramatic statement. It was just typically Abby, admit defeat and then the person she was admitting defeat to would eventually cave in and spill everything, thus Abby was not surprised and found out everything. He had been around her long enough to know not to fall for it.

"You done?"

"Yes, I do believe I am." She smiled.

"Well, then why don't you look around and see why we stopped walking?"

With that, she turned around and suddenly found it hard to breathe. She had no words, she couldn't think, she was absolutely stunned. She looked at Gibbs, then looked around her again to make sure what she was seeing was really what she was seeing. Gibbs was watching her closely and was not disappointed, now he just waited for her to say something. And when she did he couldn't help, but smile.

"It's simply magical."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I so don't NCIS.

A/N: Ya'll crack me up! I really didn't realize how many people were reading this, till the last chapter and my in box were swamped with people yelling at me to finish the date. So here we go…Enjoy!

**Best Date Ever!**

It was the most amazing thing Abby had ever seen. She couldn't believe what she was looking at, how in this world Gibbs had managed to do all of this in such a short amount of time? She looked at him and saw the smirk trying to break out across his face and that was when she couldn't hold it in anymore.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him all in one motion without even thinking twice about it. He surprised both of them by kissing her back. After a few seconds, they broke away and Abby turned back to the sight that was to be their first date. What she saw still amazed her.

Gibbs had originally planned to take Abby to one of the fancier restaurants in town, but after getting home and showering he had had a change of heart. Abby deserved much more then that and he made up his mind to make it a night she would never forget. The first thing he did was go to the place where he had made the reservations and talked with the manager of the place, who oddly enough knew Gibbs and agreed to help him with this part of his plan. Then he took them to the location and asked them to set it up. It was by far better then even he had imagined.

Sitting directly in front of the Washington Monument, highlighted by the stars and lights was a small table and two chairs. A crisp white tablecloth was draped over it with two candles and a black rose on top. Spread all around the ground were candles that illuminated their walkway and black rose petals strewn around the same area.

It was the most beautiful sight Abby had ever seen, she never felt so special in her whole life. Then she heard it, music playing softly in the background. She couldn't make out what it was, but she liked it. Even if it wasn't something she would normally listen too.

"Shall we?" Gibbs held out his arm as he asked her.

"Oh yes we shall!" Abby could barely contain her excitement. Boy, when Gibbs asked you out, he really meant for you to have a good time.

As they sat down and the waiters brought them their food and drinks, she just couldn't help but continue to stare at everything that surrounded her. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her, and how cool was it that it was Gibbs who would do it.

"Wow, Gibbs. I never knew…I mean who would've thought that you would do something like this. This…" She waved her arms around her with a big gesture, "is amazing and completely and utterly the most romantic thing anybody has ever done for me."

"Well, Abby you deserve more than this after putting up with me as long as you have. This isn't enough. But it's a start." The last sentence was said almost like it was a question, almost like he was still not sure if she was as interested in a relationship as he was. He couldn't show her all his cards until he was sure she was playing the whole hand.

Abby stared at him for the longest time and then reached across the table to grab his hand; she loved him with her whole heart and was suddenly aware that he loved her too. This was turning out to be the best week of her life!

"Awe Gibbs, I love you too."

Gibbs' head shot up and he looked directly into Abby's eyes. He couldn't figure out how nor why she had just said that, but he was really glad she had said it first. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I love you, Abby. I really do. And if you'll have me you'll never regret it." He couldn't contain the nervousness that he felt. Never had a woman made him this nervous and jumpy, but that was why he loved her. She brought out things in him that he didn't even know were there.

"You know I love you Gibbs. More than anything, and what do you mean '_if I'll have you'_? You do realize that you're Gibbs and I've always and let me stress ALWAYS wanted you. All ya had to do was ask Gibbs. I love you." With that she leaned in and kissed him with everything she felt and he had never been happier.

After they had eaten and had talked long into the night, they headed back to the car so Gibbs could take Abby home. They walked hand in hand and didn't seem to be in that much of a hurry; they were still very much enjoying their first "official" date together. As they arrived at the car, Abby was still trying to contain her excitement.

"You rock, you know that don't you Gibbs?" She began to buckle her seatbelt.

Gibbs climbed in the driver's seat and looked over at her with a look that said he wasn't quite following what she was saying.

"Oh. How ya figure that, Abbs?"

She leaned over and kissed him again and then whispered in his ear,

"Best Date Ever!"

**End**

**A/N: thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it.**


End file.
